


Grandice One Shots

by ilovewestallen8



Category: Grandice - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Shooting, Texting, The Flash - Freeform, grandice, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewestallen8/pseuds/ilovewestallen8
Summary: Grant Gustin and Candice Patton have always felt little more than just friends to each other, here’s a story about how their daily lives go trying to find their own true love, off screen.





	1. Chapter 1

Grant's POV  
We are still on set shooting episode 3*17 of the flash. It's the musical episode with Melissa Benoist and I'm super excited because she's so nice and we both love working together like On glee! But she could never be as dear to me as Candice Patton. My favorite part of this episode is singing Running Home to you to Candice,  "Iris". Candice and I have been dating in secret for about 4 years, ever since we started shooting the flash. So now I'm super excited to sing to her and to "propose" to her again! But this time I'm actually going to have my own ring and say Candice Patton Instead of Iris West! We are getting ready to shoot that part of the episode and I already checked with Greg and he knows about us, he accidentally walked in on us making out in my trailer once. He totally approved and is okay with using a take do to it! Danielle walks by and she  comes really close to me and grabs me and says "Grant, since your not dating anyone and neither am I, do you want to go out with me and make snowbarry real?" "Um Danielle, sorry but I'm not available to be dating right now, you will see  what I mean in a little bit" I say waking away quickly.  She comes running after me and and keeps pestering me until Greg comes over winks at me and takes her away. I start singing Running Home to you to Candice "Can't say how days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold.." I soon reach the end of the song and pull out the ring and Candice notices the difference and makes a small change in her facial expression. I say, "Candice Patton, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me??   
Candice's POV   
Rick comes and keeps annoying me about how he's not dating anyone and neither am I so we should date but I just walk away and Greg comes and grabs him to have a discussion with him and Danielle, I wonder what that's about?   
I get positioned on my place on the window seat thing and Grant starts the scene off like normal, he is singing and when he finishes singing then you can hear a pin drop as he brings out a different ring, my faces changes a little bit but then I go back to normal thinking it's a costume mix up. Then Grant drops to one knee, still acting like Barry until..."Candice Patton, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me? Oh my gosh, I say quietly and clasp my hands over my mouth for a  couple seconds while Grant waits... "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!! Of course I'll marry you Grant Gustin and he stands up and we have a long and romantic kiss then he slips the ring on my finger. Everyone screams excitedly except for Rick Cosnett and Danielle Panabaker. They angrily stomp off the set and shoot mean looks at us, but everyone else runs over to us and hugs us and congratulates us!!


	2. Dog Dreams

Grant's POV   
Candice and I are playing with my dogs outside my apartment and Candice is saying how bad she wants to have a dog but hasn't had any time to go and pick one out. So the next day I head to the animal shelter and pick out the perfect dog for Candice, she's gold and has curly fur and is super cute, just like Candice! 1/2 hour later...  
"Um Candice, I have something for you" I say."Oh, you didn't need to get me anything Grant! Thank you though." She replies. I reach behind me and open the door to my trailer and I lead her inside as she sees the dog sitting on the bed. "Here's the present" and I point to the dog. "OMG!! YOU GOT ME A DOG???" She screams excitedly "Yup" I say sheepishly. "Thank you soooooo much Grant!!!, she's perfect" "Your welcome, Candice, the people at the shelter didn't have a name for her so you can name her whatever you want!!" I tell her!  "No, you should name her, you adopted her for me!" She responds "Let's come up with two names each and we can decide" I compromised. "Okay" "what are your two names??" Candice asks me, "let's say them both on the count of three! 1..2..3! "Zoe!" "Whoa, did you say Zoe too?" We both say. "I don't even need to hear the other one, Zoe is perfect!" Candice says  "I'm glad!" I tell her. Then without any warning, she leans in and kisses me firmly on the lips and I kiss her back.  Then we continue kissing and  she wraps her arms around my shoulders. (Like Jim and Pam in the office). When we finally break apart for air, Candice asks "Do you and Jett and Nora  want to go on a doggie date tomorrow with Zoe and I?" "Of course I would! That would be so fun!" Okay, I'm looking forward to it!" We lean again for one more kiss and then walk hand and hand out to set to shoot a Westallen scene.


	3. Falling Asleep

Grant's POV   
I am so tired and ready to fall asleep because last night I was up with my dogs and I was texting Candice because she's probably exhausted too because she was up with her dog! I walk onto the loft set during my break and I see the really comfortable bed that's in one of the rooms and I flop onto it exhausted.  . Then I see someone else in the bed and I see the face of Candice.   
Candice's POV   
I was up all last night with Zoe, my dog and I was texting Grant because he was up with his dogs too and during my break, I walk into the loft scene and see the really comfortable bed and I get in it and burrow myself under the covers. Then I feel someone else get in and I see a flash of short brown hair and the features of Grant. So I roll over and he's on his back so I slide my head on his chest and he wraps his arm around my waist and we both say good night and then fall asleep in that position.   
About an hour later...  
"Candice, Grant. Where are you guys??" Someone on the cast yells out. "Omg!! We fell asleep" I whisper to Grant. "It's okay, let's just slowly walk out and I'll smooth your hair if you smooth mine." He says with a wink. "Okay" I say. Oh. "Finally, there you guys are!" " we are shooting a Westallen scene now, but in their loft in their bed. I look at Grant and he looks back at me and we both hide our smirks. Then we walk behind everyone but hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hoped you liked some of these one shots, keep reading for more!


End file.
